


Snow Was One Of Ours... Or Was It Yours...?

by RefrainGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Cold Weather, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Heaven vs Hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Philosophy, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Snow, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), and it affects Crowley terribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: “Well, as the children do so love to say, ‘whatever’. None of this explains why you think snow is of hellish origins rather than heavenly. We brought about rain, and rainbows! Why would snow be accredited to a place that prides itself on producing sinister, unpleasant phenomena?”Crowley sneezed, and the sound of a tissue leaving the box came from within his cocoon. “Because that’s exactly what snow is!” he hissed, ungracefully blowing his nose. “Not just snow, but the bloody cold in general! How can any of it be good for anything other than making the human populace - and me, for that matter - miserable!?”Crowley extremely dislikes snow, and Aziraphale tries to show him the positivity that he might have overlooked due to his side's involvement with the weather. Anything to cheer his demon up while he shivers by the fireplace.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	Snow Was One Of Ours... Or Was It Yours...?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while back, after a long and terribly grueling snow-shoveling session, and only just recently decided that it was good enough to post. This was me attempting to put my feelings about snow into words, with a bit of Good Omens tidbits peppered in. Also, for the sake of clarity, -10 is the temperature in Celsius, since I have no idea what Fahrenheit would be.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I’m perfectly convinced that snow was one of ours,” Crowley said to Aziraphale one evening. They were sitting by the fire, sipping on their piping hot cups of cocoa when he brought it up, seemingly offhand. Aziraphale had on a comfortable pair of slippers to protect his feet from the chill of the wooden floorboards, while Crowley was wrapped up in the equivalent of a woolen cocoon.

“I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale shot him a serious look from over the rim of his mug. “What ever would make you suggest that?”

“Oh, I have my reasons, angel.”

He huffed quietly. “Aren’t you just saying this because of how terribly cold you get during the winter season?”

Today had been a prime example of how irritable the demon became when the temperature dipped a bit too far under zero for his liking. They had gone to town to stock up on groceries for the week, since the weatherman had predicted that an impossibly powerful storm would be passing through that weekend. Nobody would be leaving their homes anytime soon once the blizzard was upon them, so Aziraphale had urged Crowley to accompany him on a quick trip in. There was no way he could be expected to go for a week without good food to eat, and besides, if their neighbors happened upon hard times he wanted to be able to assist. Hospitality was important when you lived in a rural area, after all. The community had to stick together as best they could.

One look at the outdoor thermometer had Crowley moaning and groaning, begging Aziraphale desperately to ask someone more approving of the cold to go. “I’ve only just gotten warm, and ‘m not even _that_ warm,” he complained from underneath ten layers of sweaters and at least five scarves, three of which covered his mouth completely. “C’mon angel, can’t I get an IOU on this? I promise I’ll help you next time, swear!”

One look of disappointment later, they had been on their way. Crowley had been grumbling the whole time, although he never seemed to frown for long when he looked over at Aziraphale. If a frown had started to take over, he would glance the angel’s way and let out a resigned sigh instead. Maybe it helped that he had been beaming gleefully for the entire day. How could he not when Crowley was there helping him? Even though it meant he was going to have to endure weather that he always said he hated, he still chose to be there for his angel. The sentiment had been touching.

Really, though, it was a wonder he had gotten cold at all considering that the number of his layers had tripled just for that brief grocery run.

Immediately upon their return he had thrown off every single thing he had been wearing (leaving it oh so kindly to Aziraphale to pick up after him) and rushed upstairs with the sound of chattering teeth echoing off the walls. When he had returned, it had seemed like all of the blankets of the world were collected in his arms. It hadn’t even been a long trip, and Crowley had spent most of it in stores or inside the Bentley with the heat cranked to blasting.

Aziraphale wasn’t surprised, but he did wonder just a tiny bit if his reactions were a bit over the top. “I do understand that the cold affects you, and I sympathize. But it’s only around -10 out there. Isn’t this,” he said, gesturing to Crowley’s shivering cocoon form, “just a tad dramatic, dear?”

“Dramatic? Me!?”

“Yes.”

Crowley glared over at him, frowning darkly. Placing his mug on the floor, he gripped the edges of his many blankets shut around him. “I’ll remember that when you run out of your favorite pancake mix and all the shops are closed,” he sniffed, turning his face away.

“Oh please. This and that are not the same thing.” Aziraphale shook his head with an incredulous laugh. “There are only so many kinds of pancakes worthy of being eaten in a morning setting.”

“That so? Guess it’s to be expected,” Crowley sighed, still shivering a little under the fluffy blankets. “You are the one who decided to go for crepes in the middle of a French Revolution, dressed like high nobility. Logic doesn’t exactly factor into your thinking when you’re feeling peckish.”

The angel decided to let the comment slide. Crowley was suffering enough as it was without starting yet another argument on the value of food. He rolled his eyes. “Well, as the children do so love to say, ‘whatever’. None of this explains why you think snow is of hellish origins rather than heavenly. We brought about rain, and rainbows! Why would snow be accredited to a place that prides itself on producing sinister, unpleasant phenomena?”

Crowley sneezed, and the sound of a tissue leaving the box came from within his cocoon. “Because that’s exactly what snow is!” he hissed, ungracefully blowing his nose. “Not just snow, but the bloody cold in general! How can any of it be good for anything other than making the human populace - and me, for that matter - miserable!?”

It was such an affronting idea that it made Aziraphale gasp audibly. “Crowley! Snow is a wonder, a miracle in and of itself! It isn’t perfect, obviously, but it has offered a great many good things to the humans in spite of all the bad!”

One of his eyebrows lifted in disbelief. “You seriously expect me to believe that?”

“Why, yes! I rather thought you already did!”

“No way. Snow has been causing problems since the Ice Age. Remember that one? Heaven, that was such a painful time.” He shivered violently, and Aziraphale wasn’t sure if it was from him already being cold or if the memory had been truly that awful. “Snow everywhere, ice everywhere… It was so fucking cold that the air could freeze your lungs if you weren’t careful. Not to mention snow blindness, and all the life that had been there before was slowly dying ‘cause it couldn’t adapt in time. Ugh. Ice Age. Hated that with a passion.”

Aziraphale glanced down at the mug in his hands. “All right, you have made one extremely valid point against me. I’d nearly forgotten about… well…”

Crowley snorted. “Of course you’d forget. You were all dressed up in furs and leather, sitting by a fire eating fish. That wasn’t so bad for you, was it?”

He took a sip of cocoa. “It wasn’t as pleasant as all that, either. Hunting was dangerous, what with the saber-tooth tigers and mammoths and whatnot. The humans did struggle during that period.”

“See?” Crowley waved a triumphant hand. “Snow is bad. Cold is bad. Hell must’ve had a hand in it.”

“I concede that the Ice Age _may_ have come about with more than a little demonic influence. It is quite possible. But, _but_ …” Aziraphale was determined to find an answer to his beleaguering but. “There is so much more to it than that! One moment in history doesn’t turn everything about snow into something that Hell can take credit for.”

“I can’t wait to hear this,” Crowley muttered. He leaned back against the wall, pinning the angel with a curious stare. “What could your lot possibly have done to bless snow? I have an entire list in my mind of all the bad that Hell has done during winter. So tell me one good thing Heaven might have done with it.”

He was aware of all the negative things, he had been there for a lot of it as well. There was so much potential for the worst to occur. Starvation, hypothermia, and the list seemed to grow bigger every year. Perhaps Crowley was convinced it was all so terrible because he had only been around for his side’s additions to the season.

“Granted, it has caused a lot of problems for everyone, but I think what you fail to realize, dear, is that a lot of good things come after being out in the snow.”

”Are we talking about stuff Heaven came up with, or stuff that the humans developed to deal with the massive snowballs that Hell loves to throw at ‘em?”

Aziraphale frowned a little. “I would be lying if I didn’t say that humanity has learned to cope with things quite spectacularly. But I really do think that there is at least one important thing that Heaven has brought to the world in the form of snow.”

Crowley leaned in a bit. “And that is…?”

“Beauty,” he said simply. “The pure, undisturbed beauty of it all.”

The demon didn’t appear impressed. “That’s it? Snow is pretty? Sure, that’s a lovely distraction when you’re freezing to death. Heaven really is so kind,” he said, letting out another sneeze followed by a miserable groan.

“Think about it, Crowley. After a long, hard day of work and survival, would it not lift your spirits to look out over such a sight?” he asked, beckoning with an arm towards the quiet winter scene glowing in the moonlight outside their window. “Nothing is moving. Each individual snowflake is sparkling in the muted light, casting the eye towards all of God’s creations in a way that isn’t nearly so obvious at any other time. The glistening branches of the trees, the swirling waters of the river framed by clear, crystalline figures of ice. Would that not embolden you, inspire you to enjoy each moment as it came? Wouldn’t that make you want to try your hardest to live for tomorrow?”

There was silence in the room for a while, and Crowley was giving him such a deep look. “So, what you’re saying is… the beauty of what you’re seeing outweighs all of the bad that’s happened?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Not exactly. I know that there is darkness in everything, whether a little or a lot. Humans have lost hope because of it before. But there is also light, if you choose to look for it. Without the light, there could be no shadow. Both things need to exist if there is to be a healthy balance. They need to exist together so that one can understand just what it is that makes life so important, so worthwhile.”

Crowley blinked at him. Then he sneezed again. “Well, can we exist together then?”

He blinked back. “What?”

Crowley opened the blanket cocoon for the first time since wrapping himself up in it, and his shivering intensified. “Get in here, angel. If I’m supposed to be part of the cold dark shadow, then you’ve got no choice but to be my warm light.”

Aziraphale gave him the most blinding smile. “Oh, Crowley…”

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, get in,” he urged.

They snuggled together in the warmth of the blankets until the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
